Alianne Aly Goode
by rabbitlavell
Summary: Zach and Cammie's wildcat daughter and her encounter with Blackthorne *I don't own gallagher girls but James and Aly and all the other sophomores are mine
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alianne (Aly) Goode

Codename: Wildcat

Grade: Sophomore

Parents: Zachary Goode (CIA)

Cameron Morgan Goode (CIA)

Friends/Roommates:

Chelsea Newman, Rochele Anderson, and Kylie McHenry

School: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (Spy School)

I'm not a snob if that's what you're thinking. Gallagher being a rich school is just a cover. Truthfully it's a spy school that you have to have level 4 clearance to know about. The only snob in my grade is a girl named Sylvia. She likes to pick on me but I never show it bothers me. I just smirk my dad's smirk and walk away. My friends insult her to her face at every chance they get. Did I mention they're the best? Our group definitely has a variety. First there's Chelsea Newman. Codename: Lightning. Taking after her mom she looks like an Egyptian goddess and has brunette hair like her dad. She's one of the best fighter of sophomore year just like her dad and mom. Then there's Rochele Anderson. Codename: Techie. Roey's are nerd of the group. Soft platinum blond hair, a southern drawl, and a huge brain is what makes up her. Then there's Kylie McHenry. Codename: Fashionista Kylie's hair is caramel red color and she has a wicked fashion sense. No one gets away with wearing sweats with Kylie around. Lastly there's me, Aly Goode.

Codename: Wildcat. My hair is called dirty blond but really it's a mix of different shades of blond, red, and brown. I'm a pavement just like my mom. Mostly though I am a total Daddy's girl (Dad's the one that taught me how to smirk.)


	2. Who's blackthorne?

I had exactly thirteen seconds before I was late for Cove Ops. The elevator dinged and I flew through the halls to get to class. I got to the room and slid into my seat with three seconds to spare.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you Aly?" Chelsea asked me amused.

"Yeah thought for sure you'd be late." Cut in Kylie.

I smirked. "Girls I am just that Goode."

Every girl in the class groaned.

"To quote Roey, it's a scientifically proven fact that you use that line way to much."

Just then our teacher Mr. Solomon (who's also my great uncle) walked in five minutes late.

"How many seconds did Ms. Goode have to spare when she sat in her seat?" He asked in Spanish.

Every single girl replied. "Three seconds."

"What is the square root of 81?" In French.

"Nine."

"Close your eyes." In Arabic.

Every single girl closed their eyes.

"I touched three places since walking in that door name them."

This time only I replied. "The door knob, the desk, and the back of the desk chair."

"Ladies you have a mission tomorrow. Plain clothes, ten o'clock at the helicopter pad. Dismissed."

I could feel the shock ripple through the room. We had fifty minutes left of class. He held the door open in the universal sign for "get out." I stood up and without looking back I strode through the door. I heard the squeak of chairs and new everyone had followed my example.

"Aly wait up!" Chelsea called as if I could outpace her.

"Well that was weird." Kylie piped in.

"It's Solomon." Was the only thing I said.

"Let's go to the P & E barn."

"I'm in." Both Kylie and Chelsea turned to me.

"Coming Aly?"

"Not today." Summoning my inner pavement artist I slipped out of sight and into one of the passage ways.

"How does she do that?" I couldn't help but smile at my friends words. Making my way through the passage ways I came to the one that lead to the headmistress's office or in other word's my mom's office. I heard faint voices and my curiosity got the better of me so I slipped down the passage way and listened in on my mom's conversation.

"How do you think the girls will react to meeting the blackthorne boys tomorrow?"

A masculine voice that I recognized as my dad's answered.

"I think they're going to be shocked to find out there's a boys school. Even if that school is for assassins not spies." I nearly gasped out loud and had to cover my mouth with my hand.

"I'm worried about how Aly will take it."

"She'll be fine Cammie, she's a pavement artist just like you so the boy tailing her is going to have to work hard to keep her in sight."

Then I heard the sound of my parents kissing so I got out of there. Looks like we're being tailed by blackthorne boys. I knew I'd have to step up my game if I wanted to win. I did have one advantage though. The blackthorne boys had no idea I knew they were tailing us.


	3. author's note

Hey this is lavell.

Just a heads up that I can't update as often because spring break is over for meL


	4. Tails

The next morning.

"Alianne Goode get your lazy butt out of bed! I have to get you ready for the mission!"

I groaned. "Kylie pavement artists blend in not stand out! And if you dress me I am definitely going to stand out!"

Kylie just gave me an icy glare.

I sprang out of bed. "Alright I'm up!"

I got a shower in three minutes. Twenty minutes were used to dry my hair and put it in a braid.

"Now for the outfit."

She threw open the closet doors and pulled out and outfit and threw it at my head. With my Goode reflexes I of course caught it.

"Put that on."

I stepped into the bathroom and pulled on the outfit. Dark wash skinny jeans went up my legs. A black spaghetti strap went over my head. I looked at the blouse Kylie had thrown at me. It was white and loose. It almost looked like a shirt from the 1970's. When I walked out of the bathroom Kylie handed me silver hoop earrings and my sneakers. My makeup consisted of blue eye shadow, light eyeliner, and my pink grapefruit lip gloss. Chelsea looked like a supermodel of course wearing a strapless black dress shirt with gray leggings underneath, and really awesome black leather boots. Kylie was wearing a blue flannel shirt and a jeans mini skirt with white leggings and white ballet flats. We trooped out of the room, walked outside and met up with the other girls. Mr. Solomon walked out of somewhere, held open the door to the helicopter, and said "sometime today ladies." Being a Goode meant I always went first. So I stepped up and into the copter and all the girls followed me. We all settled down on the benches provided. Mr. Solomon stepped in with blindfolds in his hand.

"I'm afraid this isn't a sight seeing trip ladies." Cinching the blindfolds over our eyes. Four hours and twenty-nine seconds later the helicopter touched down on the ground. Gentle hands pulled me to my feet and led me somewhere. I heard the breathing of my sisters as they stood beside me waiting for instructions.

"Blindfolds off."

All the blindfolds were off in a flash. And I assumed we were in some type of van.

"Now ladies you have been tailers before but you have never been tailees. And ladies this is much harder. Some of you….." He looked directly at me. "can tail someone without being noticed. This time your tailer will most likely be unnoticed by you."

He pushed a pamphlet of something in my hand.

"Good luck ladies."

All my sisters crowded around me.

"What's it say?"

I looked at the pamphlet and writing on a picture of the ruby slipper exhibit caught my eye.

"There's no place like home. 4 o'clock."

We opened the van doors.

"It's the mall!" Chelsea said.

"Sweet!" A bunch of the girls cried.

I stuck my head out.

"Not that kind of mall."

Chelsea and I strolled causally through the D.C mall.

"Cat let's flip." The lady that Chelsea thought was following us kept going like she didn't care about two teenage girls doing an about face.** [sound familiar anyone?]**

"Oooooh Cat look at the amazing view!" D.C is amazing but of course that's not what she was talking about. She was talking about the boys. Say like the two boys sitting on the bench staring at her. One a blond the other a brunette.

"Let's go talk to them!"

"No way lightning lover! We've got things to do."

In other words, 'No Lightning. We have a mission.'

"Come on Cat we can multitask."

"If we don't get going we'll miss our ride." In other words 'We're going to be late for out mission'

"Hey I'm going to go up the escalator to the Monster Snake exhibit."

"Kay have fun!"

I watched as she went up the escalator. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blond follow her. I walked over to the elevator and reached up to press the button, but a masculine hand beat me to it.

"Hey." He did that half nod thing that boys do.

"Hi."

The elevator came and I knew he'd get in with me.

"Where you headed?" I glanced at him surprised that he had asked me outright. Of course I didn't show I was surprised.

"The Egyptian exhibit. You?"

"I've got to meet some friends at the Monster Snake exhibit."

I pretended I was startled.

"Oh crap! Do you know what time it is?"

"3:55. Why?"

He was wrong by 80 seconds but of course I didn't say that.

"Oh no my teacher is going to kill me!"

"and why is that?"

"He said to meet him at the Egyptian exhibit at 4:05. I'm going to be late!"

The elevator dinged as we reached our floor. As soon as the doors opened I flew out and started running for the Egyptian exhibit. I flew through the entrance then ducked into the shadows as the boy strolled in behind me. Quietly I sneaked through the shadows and made my way to the ruby slipper exhibit. Making sure that boy hadn't followed me. I was pretty sure I had him fooled but I didn't want to be overconfident. Overconfidence is a spy's worst enemy. Finally I made it to the exhibit.

"Well done Ms. Wildcat it appears you have no tail. Now go back to the van."

I made my way to the van and slipped inside. None of my sisters noticed me.

"I can't believe no one so far has won! Aly's the only one left to come back."

"Yeah I still can't figure out who my tail was."

I frowned. 'that was not good at all!'

Mr. Solomon came back into the van.

"Ladies I assigned you a task that maybe 51 spies could do, by the end of this semester there had better be 7 more."

"But sir we all failed? Why aren't there 8 more to be able to do it?" Marie asked.

"Did you ever ask Wildcat if she completed her mission?"

"She's not even her." Marie said.

Mr. Solomon gestured for me to stand up. My sister's gasped when I did.

"Ms. Wildcat was the only one to compete her mission. Now that being said we are not going back to the Gallagher academy."

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"Blackthorne Academy For troubled young boys."


	5. Thoughts

Two hours after Mr. Solomon announced we were going to Blackthorne all the girls passed out. I glanced around at my sleeping sisters and thought about each off them. Kylie codename: Fashionista. Loyal and one of my best friends. Chelsea codename: Lightning. Amazing fighter and the second of my best friends.

Roey (who we had picked up from somewhere) codename: Techie. The sweet nerd out of all my best friends

Marie codename: Angel. A pro at honey potting.

Sara codename: Raven. Good at disguises.

Sylvia codename: Princess. Snotty.

Kayla codename: Rose. Sweet but deadly.

Then me, Aly codename: Wildcat.

These seven girls and myself represented the sophomore class. Would they be tough enough to protect their hearts from a smooth talking blackthorne boy? I was already intrigued by one of them. Could I stand being around him for an entire semester?

I felt myself start to drift off as these questions swirled through my head. I faintly heard someone whisper "She's out." and I knew my sisters and I had been drugged.

Sorry they haven't gotten to blackthorne yet. I just wanted to give you a little bit of insight on Aly's thoughts. Anyway please please review! And happy birthday early KyKy!

~lavell~


	6. Operation where are we?

I blinked my eyes open to the harsh sunlight that was assaulting my eyes. Looking around I saw I was in a lilac colored room with my sisters. We were strewn across the room in different positions. Roey, Kylie, and Chelsea and Sara were slumped on top of the bed. Marie, Sylvia, and Kayla were straddling the three chairs in the room. I finally realized where I was laying.

"Wait a minute why do I get thrown on the floor?" I yelled.

The girls woke up, took one look at where I was laying and burst into giggles.

I fake glared at them making them laugh harder. I jumped up, grabbed a pillow off the bed and started hitting them with it.

"Pillow fight!" Chelsea screamed. We all grabbed a pillow (there were a ton on the bed) and started hitting each other. We screamed, laughed, and danced around the room. All the while I was destroying the bugs put in the room. Finally we stopped laughing and became quiet.

"So… anyone got an idea on where we are." Marie asked our circle.

All of the girls shook their heads no. Then they all looked at me.

"Blackthorne." I stated calmly.

Sylvia sneered at me.

"How would she know she's been passed out just as long as the rest of us."

" First how would you know how long I've been awake? I could have just yelled to wake you up. Second use your brain…. Oh wait I forgot you don't have one. Let me point out the facts.

1: We just got tailed by boys

2: Mr. Solomon said we're going to the Blackthorne academy.

3:If you're so smart then you tell me where we are."

Sylvia looked at me in shock.

"N.. n.. ow that you p..p…pointed it out I…I …I think you're r…right." She stammered.

I smirked. "Thought so. Now we need to get to out of here. We've been here about four hours give or take. So here's the plan." All the girls leaned in to hear my plan. What's my plan you ask. Oh please like I'm going to tell you. That's classified. Spy girls in training only. *smirk*

** [now I wonder who could have taught little miss aly to smirk? Care to guess?]**

After all the time I spent in those dusty vents I knew I'd never get my shirt clean. Air shaft dirt is ….well…dirty to put it quite frankly. Let's just skip to when all of use girls met in what I assumed to be the great hall. How did we get there? We're spies of course.

"Roll call. Fashionista? Lightning? Techie? Angel? Raven? Rose? _Princess?_"

Seven 'here's, **[how would I write I that? Any one know? Please pm me if you know how I can write that so it will sound proper!]**

Greeted my ears.

"okay if I'm right then the boys should be eating breakfast right now. Techie hit the lights and keep them out for ten seconds. The rest of you run out to the middle as fast and soundlessly as possible. Everybody ready?"

Nods all around.

"Lights in 3.…2.…1.…0."

We threw open the doors and rushed into the darkness reaching the center of the room.

"lights up in 3.…..2.…1.….0." I whispered softly into my comms.

The lights went back up. It took two minutes and twenty seconds for the first boy to notice us. He let out a yell of surprise. And all the boys turn to snicker at him. He pointed at us and they shut up real fast. I couldn't help but smirk at their shocked faces. And here they call themselves assassins. We took them completely by surprise. My dad stepped forward.

"Boys I'd like to introduce the girls from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. They will be joining us for the rest of the semester."

* * *

**Hey just in case you didn't catch that I made Zach headmaster of the Blackthorne academy and Cammie headmistress of the Gallagher academy. Rachel is not the headmistress! In my story she has retired from the position and Cammie was appointed as headmistress. Sorry if Zach or Cammie are out of character but I wanted to make them act like normal loving parents. Anyway please, please, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~lavell~**

**PS. Almost your b-day and mine kyky!**


	7. Schedules and Guides

The boys were still gawking at us. Deciding to have a little fun I started walking towards my dad.

"_what are you going to do?" _he askedme with his eyes.

I smirked_. _"_just wait and see."_

When I was about five feet away from him I broke into a run then jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Dad I missed you so much!"

My dad let me down and gave me a secret smile. I met his green eyes with my own emerald eyes and smirked. Around us the boys had their jaws dropped.

"Go sit down. Your schedules will be given to you at dinner."

I stepped away and started towards one of the empty tables. Hearing no scuffling feet behind me I turned around to see my sisters shifting awkwardly on their feet.

"Well come on. We haven't got all day."

I then went and sat down on the bench of the table. Within ten seconds all my sisters were taking their places around me. We chattered about what classes we'd have and where we would be staying. We were given the whole day to unpack. We reported to dinner at six on the dot.

**[skip to dinner]**

Moving only my eyes I noticed all the boy were silent and they were staring our table.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I snapped at them getting annoyed with their constant staring.

"No need for a camera we can just memorize you."

I looked up only to find myself staring into a pair of intense blue eyes.

"Oooh it's my tailer." I teased.

Before he could reply my dad came over and handed us our schedules. My tailer disappeared.

"now ladies since you don't know your way around the school…." we all stifled our laughs. We had memorized everything when we came down to breakfast this morning.

" you will be given a guide. All sophomores share the same classes. Your guide's name will be on your class schedule. That is all."

As soon as my dad walked away we all opened our schedules.

_Name: Wildcat_

_1__st__ hour: P & E_

_2__nd__ hour: Cove Ops_

_3__rd__ hour: C & A _(a boy's school has C & A? Weird!)

_4__th__ hour: Countries of the World (COW)_

_5__th__ hour: Botany_

_Guide: James North_

Who's James North

"Well Gallagher Girl looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Slowly I turned around. Looking up (since I was sitting down and he was standing) I met those intense blue eyes that were peering out at me from a thatch of brunette hair.

"Gallagher Girl? Seriously?"

He smirked at me. "Well you go to Gallagher and unless I'm mistaken you're a girl. I'm not mistaken am I?"

"Yes I am a girl thank you very much.

"and that is why you are called Gallagher girl."

I glanced up to the head table. My dad meet my gaze.

I glared at him and he smirked.

"just try to get along." He mouthed to me.

The dinner bell rang signaling we were dismissed. My friends and I started walking back to rooms.

"Can you believe this! I get a totally hot guy to guide me." Chelsea chattered excitedly beside me.

"I have a sweet boy." Roey said softly.

"You know some of the boys here aren't so bad."

Chelsea shut up and we all turned to look at her.

"Wow not that's a compliment! Kylie the untouchable actually had her head turned by a guy! It's a miracle!"

Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you aren't interested in your boy."

"he's…. different." Glancing around I met a pair of blue eyes. James winked at me then disappeared.

I tuned out of the conversation as the girls talked about what tomorrow would be like. As for me… let's just say I couldn't help but think of that blue eyed brunette haired blackthorne boy.

* * *

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! i would have updated sooner but i had a bad day yesterday.**

**Yesterday i went to my track meet. during one of my events some one decided to be a jerk. When i came back to my bag someone had gone through my stuff and then dumped water over EVERYTHING in my bag. they had my clothes , my homework, and my books all wet. **

**Thanks for reading! please please please review! **

**~lavell~**

**disclaimer: i don't own gallagher girls:( i don't own zach or cammie but i do own aly and her friends.**


	8. P & E

The next morning.

After being woken up at 5 A.M I was NOT a happy camper. Three hours of torture didn't really help either. You think I'm kidding? I was dragged into the bathroom to get makeup put on me and my hair styled by Kylie McHenry. Hmm. That could be a good interrogation tactic. I should tell my mom. Oh wait she probably already knows that one. She did grow up with Kylie's mom after all. After I was outfitted in a black sports bra, loose gray t-shirt, and black short shorts Kylie allowed me to leave for breakfast. Chelsea and Roey were still being dressed. _Cough _tortured_ cough. _I walked into the great hall only to be met by stares as the boys checked me out. I hated the attention. Pavement artists like to blend in not stand out. Unfortunately I was definitely standing out. But did I show it bothered me? Nope. I just kept walking calmly to the buffet, grabbed my breakfast and went and sat at the table reserved for Gallagher's students. I ate neatly and quickly. By the time my sisters arrived I was already out the door and heading for the P & E building. I personally like the barn better. I opened the door and stepped in. I couldn't help but admire my surroundings. Work out equipment and mats were everywhere. There was even a balance beam that looked newly installed. Quickly I stretched then started to do my gymnastics on the balance beam. Handstands, flips, and all different positions is what I put my body into. **[sorry I don't do gymnastics so I don't know the names of positions! I just figured spies need to be in shape and gymnastics is a good way to do it.] **

I jumped off the beam and ran at the wall pushing off it to do a quadruple back flip only to land on my feet. Clapping erupted from behind me. I turned to see all my sisters and the blackthorne boys standing in the doorway watching me. I wondered how long they had been there.

"Enjoy the show did you?" I smirked at them.

All the girls groaned.

"You and that dang smirk!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Before I could reply the man I presumed to be our teacher came into the room.

"Alright ladies we are going to see what you can do. A tournament shall decide who is better Gallagher or Blackthorne ."

All my sister stared at him blankly.

"Um what?" Sylvia asked like the idiot she is.

I rolled my eyes. "he means it's boys vs. girls in a tournament to decide which school teaches better."

"Oh." All the girls in my class said suddenly getting it.

"We shall start with the not as great fighters. As soon as you lose you are out. Each win will get their team a point. First we will have Jason vs. Rochele."

It was Roey's tailer!

"Come on Rochele! Use plan 16!"

Roey looked at me and nodded telling me she would use plan 16.

They both stepped onto the mat. Jason swung but Roey caught his hand, tripped him with her foot, and pinned him down using her fingers to hit the pressure points on his neck.

"1 point Gallagher."

Kylie won her fight against Ryan putting the score 2 Gallagher 0 Blackthorne. Marie, Sara and Kayla lost their fights to Justin, Hunter, and Tony. Making the score Gallagher 2 Blackthorne 3

Then Sylvia stepped up to face a boy named Mark. I knew who was going to win before the first punch was even swung. Finally I heard,

"1 point Blackthorne."

"What?" Sylvia screeched. "He totally cheated!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She would think that someone cheated just because she didn't win. Finally she shut up when Chelsea threatened to smack her. They teacher threw Chelsea a _thank you _look.

"Next up…." He glanced at his clipboard with our names on it.

"Aaron vs. Chelsea." All the boys cheered.

"You got this Aaron!"

This time the fight took three minutes and Chelsea won.

"Gallagher 3 Blackthorne 4. We have one more fight to go."

Mark sneered at us. "Sorry girls you can't win this fight."

"Actually Mark I am making this fight two points. So for the boys it is James. For the ladies it is….." he looked at the clipboard.

"Wildcat."

James and I both stood up and made our way to the mat.

"Good luck Gallagher Girl."

"You too Blackthorne Boy."

The whistle blew and we both moved back. I studied him and vice versa. But James got impatient and attacked. I blocked his punch and swung a kick to his stomach knocking the air out of him. It went on like that for what seemed like eternity. Really it had only been 20 minutes and 48…49...50 seconds. Then James got lucky. I didn't notice him swiping my feet from underneath me until I hit the ground and he laid on top of me pinning me.

"Nice try Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

He STOLE my smirk!

"The fight's not over yet Blackthorne Boy."

I couldn't push myself up so I arched my neck and pressed my lips to his. He stiffened in surprise and I used that moment to flip us over. I laid my body over his. He struggled trying to get up but I kept him down.

"5.….4.….3.…2" I heard shouts of

"Come on James!"

"1.…0. Gallagher wins! 5 to 4!"

All the girls jumped up and down excitedly. I rolled off James and noticed that our fight had attracted a crowd. All the seniors, juniors, and teachers including my dad had filed into the barn to watch us fight. I popped up to my feet.

"Good fight Blackthorne Boy. Better luck next time." I smiled down at him.

James rolled his eyes. "Payback is coming Gallagher Girl."

I smirked. "Bring it on James." The bell rang to dismiss us to our next class. I flounced away and could feel those blue eyes on me all the way out the door.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! I didn't really mention this in the story but none of the boys know Aly's name. They know her as Wildcat. I'm not going to say this in the story but Aly asked her teachers to call her Wildcat and her friends have been told to not call her by her real name. Just thought I'd clarify that in case some of you were wondering. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'd like some more reviews though please!**

**Thanks a lot!**

** ~lavell~**


	9. AN PLEASE READ!

I'm feeling generous seeing as it is my birthday so I will post 2 chapters tomorrow instead of one. I'd do it today but I just don't have the time. Hope you enjoy the next 2 chapters and please review!

Thanks!

~lavell~


	10. WE'RE HAVING A WHAT?

**Cove Ops**

I strolled through the door of Cove Ops room with one second to spare. The walls were cold gray stone and I could feel a slight chill in the air. The tables were metal and looked exactly like an examination table. To put it frankly this room freaked me out.

"Ms. Wildcat would you care to explain why you walked into my room with one second to spare?"

I thought about calling Uncle Joe, Joey but I didn't think he'd appreciate it.

"I didn't want to be here early."

Joe put his back to the class so that only I could see his face. He rolled his eyes at me and stuck his tongue out at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James trying to cover his laughter. Why is he…? Oh. I had silver wildcat earrings on, and they happened to reflect images quite nicely. James tapped Chelsea's shoulder and pointed my earrings out. She tapped Aaron who tapped Justin who tapped….. Well you get the point. Soon all the class's shoulder's shook as they contained their laughter. Joe saw them smiling through my earrings and turned around.

"Ms. Newman would you like to explain the whole class laughing." Chelsea didn't really have a choice.

"Sir all of us girls saw a movie that was incredibly funny. We told the boys about it and they think it sounds hilarious. I know I was laughing because I remembered one of my favorite scenes."

Oh nice cover but you better have a movie name.

"And the movie's name Ms. Newman?"

"Police Academy." **[love this movie!]**

Good job Chelsea! Maybe now he'll get off us and get on with the lesson.

Joe sighed but got on with the lesson.

"Today ladies and gentlemen we will be preparing for a mission that all the Cove Ops classes will do."

Unfortunately he didn't tell us what the mission was. He just went over the basic procedures for a mission.

**C & A**

Madame Dabney had come from Gallagher to teach this class since the boys don't usually have it. Knowing Madame Dabney the room would be decorated instead of cold and gray. I was right as I walked into the classroom. The walls were cerulean blue and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Glass tables were pushed to the edge of the room.

"Oh ladies…and gentlemen this is simply one of the best missions ever

!" She gushed.

"Um Madame Dabney what is the mission?" Sylvia asked in her teacher's pet voice. You know the _I'm so innocent I couldn't hurt a fly _tone.

"It is a masquerade formal. You will shed every aspect of yourself and become someone new. Ladies you will be given gowns and gentlemen you will be given tuxedos. Before the dance tomorrow night at eight you will each be given a separate room. You are to change there then come down to the grand hall. Good luck!"

Then the bell rang dismissing us. All through COW I wondered what my dress would be like. I hope it isn't slutty. Botany class I actually paid attention to. I never told anyone this but I actually like herbs and flowers so this course was one of my favorites. You wouldn't believe how many daily used herbs are deadly in the wrong doses. Rue, Tansy, Poppy, Valerian, Hemlock, Black henbane, Foxglove, Oleander, Moonseed, Belladonna, Fever few, Snakeweed, and Dumb cane are all incredibly deadly.

When I went to bed that night all I could think about was the formal tomorrow.

* * *

**Like i said i was feeling generous and decided to give you two chapters instead of one becasue yesterday was my birthday. So here you go hope you enjoy this and the next chapter!**

**please review! Thanks for reading!**

** ~lavell~**


	11. the ball

We were excused from our classes to get ourselves ready for the dance. Madame Dabney placed each of us in a different room. My room was white but one wall was covered with a mirror, a table that had different make up, contacts and wigs on it, and on one of the other walls there was a hook with a garment bag hanging on it and a clock. I opened the bag to find a long, flowing, strapless fuchsia dress. Also inside the bag were a pair of fuchsia open-toed heels and a set of black lingerie. I took off my clothes and put the heels and lingerie on. Then I grabbed the dress and slid it on. The bodice had sparkles over my chest. The dress hugged my body until it reached my hips flowing out. I then moved over to the table to find my cover folder right along side the makeup. I opened it.

_Codename: Wildcat_

_Alias: Andrea Wilson_

_Description: Light brown shoulder length hair._

_Brown eyes._

_Southern accent_

_From: Houston, Texas_

_Personality: Sweet, shy, easily laughs. Likes Dancing, sports, and flirting sometimes_

I grabbed a shoulder length light brown wig and put it on. Then I put in some brown contacts. I remembered that I still had my wildcat earrings in. Quickly I took them out knowing full well that they would give away my identity. I then did my makeup. People assume that since Kylie always drags me out of bed to do my makeup that I can't do it. I actually can do my makeup better then Kylie can actually but I'm not going to tell her that. You see my mom's been teaching me about disguises since I was little. I know how to make myself older or younger. I can even make myself look like a man if I have the right clothes to go with the makeup. Anyway I put a pink gloss on my lips. Then I put some eyeliner, mascara, and fuchsia eye shadow. I took a step back and admired myself in the mirror. I actually didn't look to bad. I looked threw the accessories to find teardrop fake diamond earrings. I found the necklace to put match and put them both on. I wasn't Aly Goode. Tonight I was Andrea Wilson. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:55. I started to make my way down the hall keeping to the shadows to make sure no one saw me before the dance. Normally I would wait until 7:59 to make my entrance but that's exactly what people would expect Aly to do. As Andrea though I opened the doors to the hall at 7:56. Every single one of the boys was already here and they stared at me trying to figure out who I was. I ducked my head as shy Andrea would do. Slowly the other girls trickled in. 1,2,3,4,5,6, and I'm 7. So where is the other girl. At exactly 7:59 the doors where thrown open and a girl strode in exactly like I would do. Now everyone is going to think that's me. After everyone was gathered (seniors, and juniors included) the band started to play. Sweet notes of classical music reached my ears.

"May I have this dance my lady." A soft British accent asked.

I turned to the boy.

"Yes you may." I drawled while taking his hand. He led me out onto the dance floor and everyone watched as we danced. Remembering my cover I ducked my head and forced a blush to rise up on my cheeks.

"You are a beautiful dancer."

I forced myself to look up and made my face turn redder.

"Thank you but I don't really think I am."

"Oh really?" The boy's eyes glinted mischievously. It was then that I knew it was James.

James spun me out then smoothly back in. He twirled me.

"Still think you're not a great dancer Ms….?"

He looked at me inquiringly.

"Ms. Andrea Wilson. And what is your name?"

"My name is Tyler Brown. A pleasure to meet you."

"and to you as well."

We danced in silence for the rest of the song. Then he excuse himself and danced with another girl. Aaron in disguise danced with me. I tricked him into telling me his real name. He wasn't to happy with me. I danced with all the boys and ended up tricking them into revealing their names. I took a break from dancing and relaxed against the wall. Joe approached me.

"Ms. Wilson tell me which of your classmates you have found and what they are wearing." I rattled off what I thought was everyone's names and descriptions. When I was done he walked on to the next person. I danced some more and even danced with my dad though I'm hoping he didn't know it was me. Finally at 10 o'clock my dad stepped onto the raised stage the musicians were playing on. Using the microphone in his hand he made the following announcement.

"All the Seniors and Juniors have been compromised. One Sophomore was not. Would the Seniors and Juniors please go stand by the refreshment table. Sophomores up here by the stage."

All of my class made their way to the stage. Would the young lady in the fuchsia dress come up here? She was the only one not compromised."

I made my way up to the stage from the back of the crowd. Luckily everyone parted away so I could get through faster. I climbed the steps and looked out over the grand hall. I could see the impatience in everyone's eyes as they waited to find out who was not compromised.

My dad walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Well done Sylvia."

"Sylvia? I'm not Sylvia?" I kept up my southern accent.

Everyone went into an uproar.

"Quite!" My dad ordered.

He looked at me.

"Then take off your disguise young lady." I could see in his eyes he hadn't figured out who I was. I glanced over the crowd then slowly I reached up and grabbed my wig. I pulled it off and let my long dirty blond hair fall loose around my shoulders. Then I took out my brown contacts to reveal my emerald green eyes. Everyone gasped including my dad.

One of the boys shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

"But that's impossible. I thought you were the girl who threw open the doors at the beginning."

"that's exactly what I would have done as Wildcat but Andrea Wilson is shy and would not have don that. And tonight I was Andrea Wilson."

Joe stepped forward. "Actually Mr. Goode Sylvia was compromised by James. Wildcat was the only one not to be compromised."

The room grew quiet. The Chelsea jumped up and yelled "That's my girl!" All the rest of us girls bust into laughter and soon the boys joined in.

"Now everyone get back to your rooms I have and announcement in the morning. The girls and I trickled back to our rooms, all of us wondering…..What announcement?

* * *

**soooooooo here's the 2nd chapter. There will only be one more chapter after this! then the story is done.**

**thanks for reading and i hope you like the story!**

**please review!**

** ~lavell~**


	12. This isn't good bye

**This is it! The last chapter!**

Chelsea, Kylie, Roey and I all passed out as soon as our heads hit the pillows. Now it's morning and we are all getting ready. Kylie's got me in a sparkly fuchsia tank top with fuchsia sequin stripes running up and down it. A pair of dark wash jeans, fuchsia flip flops, and my wildcat earrings complete the ensemble. My roommates and I make our way down to the grand hall as soon as we finish getting dressed. All the other girls are waiting for us at the table. No one talks because we can all guess what the announcement. I personally can't believe it's the end of the semester already. The boys are shooting each other looks. Then for some reason they all look at James.

"Girls what's wrong with you today? None of you are talking or acting like yourselves."

The girls and I exchange glances.

_Tell them or don't tell them?_

_Tell them._

All the girls look at me and I realize I'm the spokesperson.

"Well…." I immediately have all the boys attention.

"We're leaving."

"What? When? Why?" We are bombarded with questions.

My dad stands up and clears his throat but the boys keep talking.

"If you guys would shut up I'm sure my dad will explain." That shut them up pretty quick.

"Boys some of you have already figured this out but the girls are leaving. Ladies after breakfast you have and hour to pack and then the helicopter will take you back home. Ladies maybe you'd like to say something?"

I didn't really pay attention to what my sisters said. Mostly it was thank you's and we had a great time. Then it was my turn to go up. I walked to the podium calmly but inside I squirmed. All eyes were on me and I hate attention. I reached the podium and looked out over the sea of boys.

"First off thank you. For letting us stay and for giving us a challenge. It was certainly more entertaining than I was expecting." I flashed them a smirk after that.

"So I think that's all I have to say. Goodbye Blackthorne and thanks for the experience." I started to walk away when I heard "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What's your real name?" All the boys eyes burned with curiosity. I glanced at my dad who nodded to say I could. Then I searched the crowd until I found a certain pair of intense blue eyes. I spoke directly to him as I said "My name is Alianne Goode but call me Aly." Then I walked back to my room.

**time skip to when the girls are leaving**

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked outside to where the helicopter was waiting. To my surprise all the boys were waiting.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

Suddenly I was being wrapped in arms. Each of the guys hugged me and told me good bye. Then I looked up to see that only James hadn't hugged me good bye.

"Jeez James no good bye hug for me?" I teased.

The other boys gave each other knowing glances which I happened to catch.

"What?"

Aaron grinned at me.

"Turn around Wildcat."

I did as I was told. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and the world was turned upside down as I was dipped movie style. James pressed his soft lips to mine. It seemed like it hadn't gone on long enough as James pulled away and lifted me up.

"That's _my _good bye Gallagher Girl."

I smirked at him.

"Good bye Blackthorne Boy."

"This isn't goodbye….. Aly."

I looked at him.

"Then I'll see you soon James." I flashed him a smile.

"Aly hurry up!" Chelsea yelled at me from where my sisters had already boarded the helicopter. The helicopter blades started up. I turned, pecked James on the cheek and started running for the open helicopter door. The helicopter lifted a couple of feet of the ground. Chelsea stood in the doorway holding out a hand to me. I closed the distance and leapt up catching a hold of Chelsea's hand. I heard the boy's cheer behind me. Chelsea pulled me into the helicopter and took my bag to go put it away. I stood in the open door of the helicopter and waved at the boys as they grew smaller and smaller as we got farther away. I looked to where I had just seen James.

"I'll miss you Blackthorne Boy!" I whispered softly.

* * *

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading my story! Please review i'd love to know things i can improve on my story writing skills!**

** ~lavell~**

**PS: the long over due disclaimer: i don't own gallagher girls:(**

**PPS: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I don't care if it's just one chapter reviewed it' means a lot to me to know someone actually liked something you wrote so thank you!**


	13. I need your help

Hey I'm sorry but this is not another chapterL

I have a poll on my profile that asks if you want a sequel to Aly Goode.

Please Please Please Vote! I need to know how many people want a sequel. I'm not going to do a sequel if only two or so people want it. So please let me know by voting on my poll.

Oh and if any of you have read my story E. Anderson and want a sequel to that there is a poll for that as well.

Thank you everybody!

~lavell~

**Special thanks to:**

**My sister for being my first review**

**katie2061**

**krazykid500 **

**twilight-hearts-gallagher**

**Mary Kenson**

**Chuckh1371**

**Glory**

**Flipstar1 (flipstar1 gave me an amazing idea of doing a sequel of James and Aly meeting on a mission while working for the CIA! Thank you flipstar1!)**

**Belliwing**

**Stephanie**

**Anon**

**Church1371**

_**Thank you guys so much! You are all AMAZING! I appreciate you taking the time to encourage me while writing my story! It means a lot! Hope you are all doing well with you stories!**_

**I realize I did not say something. If you don't have a fanfic then i will take a review. also if for some reason you can't access the polls then please let me know. i WILL make an exception!**

**But please if you do have an account and can access the polls please vote on the polls. It makes things easier for me! thanks!**


	14. Rememberance

**This is for all the little kids and teachers that died in the Newtown, Connecticut shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary School. This is for those little girls and the teacher that will never be able to walk down the aisle. For all the little boys that will never be able to fall in love. For all the birthdays, Christmas's, Halloween's, Easter's and graduation missed. For the families that were left behind. May God rest those little and brave souls in Heaven and provide comfort for their families. Please send up a prayer for those families. This is song makes me think of them.**

One day SHY OF eight years oldGrandma passed awayI was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake

How I cried when the sky let gowith a cold and lonesome rain

Momma smiled said don't be sad childGrandma's watchin you today'

Cause there's holes in the floor of Heavenand her tears are pourin' downthat's how you know she's watchin'wishin' she could be here nowAnd sometimes if you're lonelyjust remember she can seethere's holes in the floor of Heavenand she's watchin' over you and me

Seasons come and seasons go nothin' stays the same

I grew up fell in lovemet a girl who took my name

Year by year we made a lifein this sleepy little town

I thought we'd grow old togetherLord I sure do miss her now

But there's holes in the floor of Heavenand her tears are pourin' downthat's how you know she's watchin' wishin' she could be here nowand sometimes when I'm lonelyI remember she can seethere's holes in the floor of Heavenand she's watchin' over you and me

Well my little girl is 23I walk her down the aisle

it's a shame her mom can't be here nowto see her lovely smile

They throw the riceI catch her eye as the rain starts comin' down

she takes my hand says daddy don't be sad 'causeI know momma's watchin' now

And there's holes in the floor of Heavenand her tears are pourin downthat's how you know she's watchin'wishin' she could be here nowand sometimes when I'm lonelyI remember she can seethere's holes in the floor of Heaven and she's watchin' over you and meWatchin' over you and meWatchin' over you and meWatchin' over you and me

*** I don't own the song. It is owned by Steve Wariner.***


End file.
